


Bleed Out? or Don't?

by Plz_Humor_My_Ships



Category: Jackseptoceye - Fandom, Markiplier -fandom, Septiplier - Fandom, Youtuber- Fandom
Genre: I promise, M/M, No one gets hurt, SEPTIPLIER AWAY!!!, Septiplier - Freeform, Two kinds of people-tumblr, how does i tag?, i will make more of these, legit rage, not violent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7627822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plz_Humor_My_Ships/pseuds/Plz_Humor_My_Ships
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mark meets a certain Irishman at PAX they play a game. Humor ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bleed Out? or Don't?

**Author's Note:**

> Not my first story, but my first here. i'm gonna make this a series or collection or something. 'two types of people' i find on Tumblr
> 
> please forgive me English is not my first language.  
> comments and or Kudos are always appreciated.

Mark was happy. So happy.

Completely content with his life now. So, as he walked around at PAX looking at all the stalls, there was a large smile stretching across his face.

Occasionally someone would approach, excitedly or hesitantly he would smile his bright happy smile, exited to meet the people who made his life so content by subscribing to his channel. They would offer gifts, or compliments, wanting hugs or asking questions. He would answer, accepting the offerings occasionally flustered by the ones who cry when meeting him making him tear up as well.

 

\---

 

Mark floofed his hair, running his fingers through the fading red strands to get them out of his face, only succeeding in making it even fluffier. Sighing he gave up, turning to his friend Bob who was with him, and was looking at a stall for a game called Overwatch. While they waited for their other friend Wade, to complete the trio.

Bob looked over, hearing the sigh “What’s up Mark?” he asked quietly, worried for his friend, who is usually so happy at these kinds of things.  “Nothing” Bob sent Mark an incredulous look.

Mark looked down and gave a small smile, staring at his black convers. Bob was always able to see straight through him.

“Nothing really Bob it’s just that...” he paused, looking Bob in the eye “it feels weird knowing that I have such an influence over so many people’s lives” Bob gave Mark a kind smile, clasping the shorter man’s shoulder.  “Mark” he started, using a kind but firm voice, “…You deserve all this, you love what you do, your kind, and all these people believe that you do, none of us would be here if the millions of people who know of us didn’t believe it too.”

“He’s right Mark” Mark jumped quickly turning to see Wade, or… well Wades chest; he had to look up to see his face seeing, as he was so tall. “now, enough of all this negativity there is this thing I saw back there that is doing youtuber Vs. youtuber on this shooting game, it looks fun…” he said excitedly looking down pleadingly at Mark.

Mark could not help but laugh at the other man’s enthusiasm, his bad mood almost completely forgotten now, as he nodded before being dragged by his wrist by a very eager friend.

 

\---

 

Wade was not lying, it did look fun.

There were so many people there, watching eight people up on a raised platform, two people playing, and raging while the people behind them cheer them on.

Wade continues to drag Mark through the crowd, occasionally bumping into someone forcing Mark to yell out an apology on behalf of the exited man dragging him… where? Mark realized he had no idea why he was still being dragged. Mark shrugged deciding to just go along with it, until suddenly. Wade stopped causing Mark to stumble and fall into hi, “shit, sorry Mark.” “Jesus man, fuck Wade, you could have warned me”

“I said sorry, Mark I really didn’t mean to” he muttered apologetically, looking at his feet. Mark sighed, now he felt bad, goddamnit. “No i-I’m sorry Wade, I shouldn’t have snapped at you” Wade smiled softly before turning to the table in front of him… When did that get there? How had Mark not noticed that before? As Wade talked to the person sitting there to get them on the list to play, he looked around. First thing, he saw. People. Second thing he saw.  People. Many people. So many people.

 

Just watching and picking sides of the two people playing, whom he realized, were the two people who were cheering the other guys on before. Turning a bit to the left, he froze…There was a man… Not just a man, but also a hot man… with green hair. Moreover, he was headed this way.

Bright green hair that was floofed to the right side of the his face. Which was pale with a light brown stubble, and he had a bright smile as if he was having the time of his life, his eyes were so blue, the colour put any blue Mark had ever seen to shame. He was wearing a blue hoodie, which seemed to fit him perfectly, dark denim jeans with green sneakers and a grey beanie. Looking at his face Mark realized that the man was only just shorter than he was, and that he has looking at him, which most likely meant that he, had just seen Mark checking him out…

_Well, shit_

Mark felt his face heat up, so he quickly turned to see what was taking Wade so long. It would seem that Bob and Wade were trying to convince the administrator of something. Growing curious, Mark wandered over “Hey guys what’s up?” he said as he got over there, hoping that his face was not bright red. It would seem that it hadn’t faded because Bob gave him a curious look before answering, “Well we can’t play unless we have a fourth player”

“Uhh… I could play with ye guys,” said a voice behind Mark, now Mark will never admit it but the accent made his insides practically melt,and that voice was so smooth, with such a lovely pitch not too high and not very low but you can hear that he could do that if he wanted to. Bob looked over Marks head. Mark didn’t look because he was quietly looking at a sign above the table, which read the rules.

“SURE” Wade exclaimed smiling brightly also looking over at whoever spoke up. “Thanks man, I’m Bob by the way. And that Wade and Mark” “Pleasure to meet ya, I’m Seàn but please, call me Jack, I mean everyone does” he chuckles, that is when Mark decided to turn to look at the person behind him. And… oh.

 

\---

 

Well Fuck.

Mark was standing on the platform with Bob, Wade and on the other side was Jack. Mark looked around, there was a lot more people in the crowd now and he could see a quite a few wearing Markiplier shirts. There were also now many people who were wearing shirts that have this, weird green eye with a blue iris and green tail thingy…  “Listen up!” called the host “here are the rules; two teams of four, one from each team play one a murderer and one the victim. Victim tries not to be murdered for five minutes. Only one person from each team can be a victim or murderer so choose now.”

Wade turned to Mark “Can I go first?” he pleaded Mark sighed “Yeah sure, whatever” then he turned chuckling, seeing that the other team had already picked beforehand.

“Team one you’re the murderer first, team two you’re the victim. Take your seats” and they did Wade sat in the seat that was meant for their team and one of the guys from team one sat in the one that was meant for their team.

“By the way feel free to commentate. ANNND… GO!”

The game begun, they started in a house map, it looked old and run down. They quickly found that you couldn’t leave. Wade ran around trying to hide from the person who had a knife, Wade did not last long, he had made the mistake of going into one of the bedrooms, which only had one door. He was trapped, the guy attacked quickly with his team cheering him on, he stabbed Wade’s character. It didn’t die apparently it had to bleed out or something like a real person. The guy backed off which seemed to annoy Jack.

“DUDE! If you’re trying to kill someone **DON’T LEAVE THE KNIFE,** _THE KNIFE IS KEEPING THE FUCKING BLOOD INSIDE OF HIM IF YOU TAKE IT OUT HE’LL BLEED OUT AND DIE!”_ that Made everyone laugh and apart from a few in the crowd, amused by the genuine rage. to Mark though, yes it was funny, but dear god did Jack look beautiful when he was angry. his eye got a certain gleam in them, and his cheeks became a light pink making him look adorably upset.

Then Mark noticed something Wade was doing after he finished chuckling and admiring the Irishman  “ _WADE!_ **OH MY GOD** , IF YOU GET STABBED **DON’T FUCKING REMOVE THE KNIFE** _THE KNIFE IS KEEPING THE BLOOD INSIDE YOU IF YOU TAKE IT YOU’LL BLEED OUT AND DIE!_ ”

That threw quite a few people back into a laughing fit, apart from Mark and Jack who were both still glaring at the gaming screens... And Wade.

In the end, the scores were 1-3 with team two winning. Yay.

\---

A few hours later Mark, Bob, Wade and now Jack thanks to Bob who invited him along, were at a small restaurant sitting at a booth with Mark and Jack on one side and Bob and Wade on the other. In all the excitement Mark had forgotten his embarrassment from being caught checking Jack out. Till now. Though his thoughts were cut off by Bob “-and oh man you guys, how you reacted to Wade being stabbed” he paused to chuckle, Mark and Jack glanced at each other, Jack with a cheeky smirk and Mark with a playful glare. Wade continued for him-

“Let’s just say, there are two types of people”


End file.
